The First One
by LovingKF
Summary: The first one is the worst one when it comes to a broken heart


_**Based on the song by The First One by Boys Like Girls. **_

_**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN THE CHARCTERS OR LYRICS USED IN THIS STORY**_

_**Please no harsh comments, but constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you :)**_

_**(Ally's POV)**_

_**Even though you're gone and far away  
I feel you all around  
I think about it every single day  
You got away somehow  
**_

"He's gone Ally. You have to move on" Everybody is always telling me that. They tell me what I already know. I know he's gone. I know he's far away. I know that, yet I can't just forget him. Everywhere I go he's there. In the practice room where I first realized I loved him. In Sonic Boom where I first saw those brown eyes. I had no idea they would give me butterflies someday. The mall where...well I can't even begin to tell you how much happened there. Everyday I remember that somehow he got away.

_**can't sleep, it's hard to breathe  
And I still feel you next to me  
Now I can see**_

The first one is the worst one  
When it comes to a broken heart  
Your first love  
Yeah, you're so young  
And you feel like a falling star  
There's a fire in the city  
That's burning out tonight  
And you're breathing  
But you're barely alive  
The first one is the worst one  
When it comes, when it comes to a broken heart  


It's hard to sleep. Every night I still feel him next to me. Both of us lying on the bed holding hands just joking around and talking about whatever came to our minds. We were young. Some might say naïve. He was the first guy I truly loved. Nobody not even Dallas made me feel that way. I'm breathing, I'm alive, so then why do I feel dead inside? I guess it's true that the first real heartbreak will be the worst one.

_**Spinning like a movie in my head  
I've seen a thousand times  
I've learned to take it hard and fall instead  
I'm sittin' safe on the sidelines  
**_

There have been plenty of guys who've asked me out. I'm not shy anymore so I have no problem talking to them it's just that I think staying on the sidelines is probably the safest for me to be right now. I'm not ready. I don't care if it's been months I still see our moments spinning over and over in my head like scenes from a movie i've seen a thousand times.

_**Lost days, pictures fade  
Somehow you're still miles away  
It's safe to say  
**_

I watch his progress on tv. I see how happy he is living his dreams. It makes me feel closer to him because I know him. I know this is what he's always wanted. He told me so many times about his dreams and know they're coming true..Then I remember that no matter how close to him I feel, he's still miles away.

_**The first one is the worst one  
When it comes to a broken heart  
Your first love  
Yeah, you're so young  
And you feel like a falling star  
There's a fire in the city  
That's burning out tonight  
And you're breathing  
But you're barely alive  
The first one is the worst one  
When it comes, when it comes to a broken heart  
'Cause I would walk through a thunderstorm just to kiss you,  
I'm out here on my own,  
Better now than I was before,  
But I miss you and I want you to know  
**_

I'd walk through a damn thunderstorm if it meant I could kiss him once more. I know it's been awhile since he left. I am better now. My career is taking off here in Miami, and i'm happy about it. But I miss him and I want him to know even if it doesn't matter now. I think about how to tell him. Texting?. I don't think that can really express what I feel even with all those emojis. Calling? He won't have time to talk with that busy schedule of his. What with being a popstar and all. A letter? Yea he can take time for that even if he has to read bits and pieces every once in a while.

_**I can't sleep, it's hard to breathe  
And I still feel you next to me  
And I can see, yeah  
The first one is the worst one  
When it comes to a broken heart  
Your first love  
Yeah, you're so young  
And you feel like a falling star  
There's a fire in the city  
That's burning out tonight  
And you're breathing  
But you're barely alive  
The first one is the worst one  
When it comes, when it comes to a broken heart [x2]**_

Dear Austin,

Hey long time no see huh? You know I miss you...a lot. I mean I guess it's because you were my first love and boyfriend. It was pretty hard to sleep the first few months you were gone. I couldn't stop thinking about..well everything. I still can't. You know what they say the first one is the worst one. We're so young. I mean we're 16 for crying out loud. But you know everytime I was with you it was just awesome.I know what you're thinking "awesome Ally, really that's the best you could do" but I really don't know how to explain it. I hear you've got a girlfriend now. I really hope you're happy. Maybe i'm not completely over you but I'm happy for you.

I don't know when you'll be able to read this but when you do give me a call okay? I know we can't see each other in person now but if you ever get chance i'll be here. We can go get a pizza at Mini's like we used to or just hang out in the practice room. At this point I don't know what else to write. You know how I am with my inability to express my feelings. Hope to see you soon.

Love,

Ally

_**Okay I really felt like something was missing in this story but couldn't point my finger at what...Please tell me what you think. If you think it sucked tell me but not harshly please. Also if you have any comments on how I could improve my writing that would be awesome. Thank you :)  
**_


End file.
